Not a Choice Anymore
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: The always had a choice. It's just that they made the wrong one. They fell for each other. 20 sentence. GermanyxUkraine. Crack!


**Title:** Not a Choice Anymore  
><strong>Author:<strong> Doitsu'sStoryteller  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Germany/Ukraine  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own anything.  
><strong>AN:** Twenty sentences for our favorite crack couple because Lord knows they need it. This fic is dedicated to L. Hawk, xMirror-Mirrorx, Ayatalia, and xXxSentimentsxXx because these guys rock~ These sentences revert from the time in WWII to the present day, the year of 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sign<strong>

After the Second World War, Germany's Swastika tattoo has been fading and Ukraine hopes, as it disappears, his rashness will disappear with it and that he will learn his lesson of not blaming his troubles on an entire race of people of different cultures.

**2. Pride**

It takes years for his Aryan pride to vanish, and it is only after the deaths of his boss Hitler and his men that Germany realizes he has nothing to prove anymore and that he had been a fool; he thinks of Ukraine for the first time in years.

**3. Changes**

Germany has a new boss, his eyes are cold, steel blue, defiant, cruel and full of pureblood Aryan entitlement; by the end of the war, they are tired and scared, the eyes of a young man old enough to fully and finally comprehend true betrayal and the repercussions of power; Ukraine sees the changes in him, and she worries, wishing that she could tell him that she has long since forgiven him, but she wonders if he will forgive himself.

**4. Pink**

Nazi Germany's cheek sports a pink mark in the shape of Ukraine's hand for hours, but his mind lingers over her for days and he can't quite figure out why.

**5. Flames**

Ukraine pulls a wounded Germany from out of the house her little brother set fire to. She is dragging him away to safety and he wonders why this woman…whom he betrayed and nearly destroyed was helping him?

**6. Caught**

"Ludwig," Ukraine says a bit breathlessly, frantically trying to push him off as he leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her throat, "Stop!" she cries. "Why?" he asks a little impatiently, and looks around until he sees a shocked Sealand staring at them, "Oh…"

**7. Red**

They are both covered in her blood, blood that is pouring out of her in frightening amounts, "Katyusha Braginski," Ludwig says, refusing to panic as presses his uniform jacket to the deep gash in her side, she looks malnourished and covered in bruises. He knows that this is his fault. "The war is over…please open your eyes."

**8. Mother**

Ukraine sniffs loudly and covers her eyes with her hand. Germany holds her close and kisses the top of her head. "She was my mother…and I loved her," she says sadly, staring down at the grave with a large stone inscribed with 'Mother Russia' on the top.

**9. Why**

"Why," Russia demands, towering over her, "of all people, would you choose _him_, Sister?"

**10. Spectrum**

Greece thinks if he were asked if Ukraine would end up with Germany, he would have called the person who asked insane, but then, he never expected he would end up with Turkey, either.

**11. Kaleidoscope**

This was not supposed to happen; all the months and years of secret trysts, all the anger, sadness and hatred burning between them…it was not supposed to dissolve into _this_, into something that hurts far worse. Love.

**12. Facets**

Ukraine thinks she knows him, as he stands with his gun pointed to her head, thinks she knows precisely what he will do before he does it, because he has always been predictable, "You said you love me. Ludwig…you will not betray me…you will not hurt me," she says softly, but Hitler has changed him, and he does not wince at her words like she hoped, his hand does not shake, and his voice is steady and laced with a twinge of regret when he says, "Yes, Ukraine…meine liebe, I will."

**13. Ray**

He is certain that Ukraine is like a ray of sunshine…lighting up any dark place with her smile and laugh.

**14. Dull**

"Ukraine? I thought we were going to be in a log cabin," Germany says as he enters a tent that is remarkably small and with only two sleeping bags.

**15. Kiss**

Ukraine grabs a tied up Nazi Germany by the shoulders and kisses him in front of the shocked Allies who then drag him away and send looks of confusion at a crying Ukraine over their shoulders.

**16. Skin**

Germany strangely finds that he can't tear his gaze away from the slope of Ukraine's shoulder and is entrance by the soft skin peeking out from beneath her blouse.

**17. Gold**

Ukraine believes that Germany's smile is made of pure gold. You're attracted to it…but it's so hard to find and obtain it.

**18. Silver**

Germany has long since stopped believing in fairy tale endings – being part of a second world war, he suspects, has something to do with it – but he still believes in silver linings, and, as crazy and illogical as it sounds, Ukraine is his.

**19. Shine**

Germany ignores the way the moon shines on her skin, his own reflection in her watery eyes as he tells her, "It's over, Ukraine, I have my duties and I can't afford for this – whatever this is – to interfere…"

**20. Deceit**

They pretend they don't want it to happen, that it _can't_ happen, but lies have always fit comfortably in their mouths and denial is far easier to proclaim than love. In the year of 2011 Ukraine finally realizes this as she lies in a sleeping Germany's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Mein Liebe – My love**


End file.
